Harry Potter és a Fekete Tőr Testvériség
by Rafael0209
Summary: Hp/FFT A történet két szálon fut. Az egyik egy Severitus, a másik pedig Slash, ami a késöbbiekben fog elindulni. Akit ez taszít, undorít KÉREM NE OLVASSA EL. Kérlek írjatok kritikákat. Jó olvasást. :) A Harry Potter szereplőket csak kölcsön vettem. Megírásukban semmiféle anyagi haszon nem vezérelt.
1. 1 fejezet

1\. fejezet

Már megint egy olyan reggel, mikor csatakosan ébredek. És még ezek az igencsak furcsa álmaim is rátesznek erre egy lapáttal. Nem merem elmondani senkinek. Mégis mi a fenét mondhatnék? És persze, kinek? A tizenhatodik szülinapom után kezdődött minden, nagyon jól emlékszem még rá.

A főhadiszálláson voltam Hermione, Molly, Ron, Fred (a megmaradt Weasley család), Dumbledore, és Piton társaságában. Már semmi nem volt olyan, mint két hónappal előtte. Igen, két hónap, akkor volt egy rajtaütés a halálfalók részéről, amiben megtámadták az Odút. A rendtagok már későn érkeztek, így csak Mollyt és Fredet tudták megmenteni. Ron éppen a Granger családnál volt, akkor mutatkozott be hivatalosan, mint Hermione párja.

Na de hol is tartottam? Ja, igen, miután felköszöntöttek és az ajándékaimat is kibontottam (Hermionétól egy könyvet kaptam: Sötét Varázslatok Kivédésének történelme, Rontól egy seprűápoló készletet. Mollytól kaptam egy öltözet varázslóruhát, amelyet varázslatokkal láttak el a kisebb ártásokkal, átkokkal szemben. Dumbledore-tól kaptam egy levelet, amit még édesanyám írt, na az felkavaró, de tényleg. Pitontól egy bájitalos dobozt, tele mérgekkel, esszenciákkal, gyógyító italokkal, amik között volt egy, ami a szememre jó, teljesen meggyógyítja és nem kell tovább szemüveget hordanom), elküldtek, hogy olvassam el a levelemet nyugodt körülmények között. A levélben anyám elmondja, hogy nem minden úgy történt, ahogy én azt eddig tudtam. Egy másik világból származom, ahogy az apám és ő is, de itt döbbentem le apám nem más, mint Perselus Piton. Hogy ez hogyan is lehetséges? Nem tudom. Egyszerűen nem tudtam elolvasni a folytatást. Féltem, mi lesz még benne, ami teljesen felfordítja a már amúgy is instabil lábakon álló életemet. Otthagytam mindent és mindenkit, azóta nem is beszéltem senkivel. Nem mentem vissza az iskolába sem, de ezek az álmok egyre többször jelentkeznek, és egyre nehezebben tudom őket elviselni.. Petunia nénivel sokat változott a kapcsolatom, mióta Vernon bácsi egy autóbalesetben meghalt, ez egy héttel azután történt, hogy otthagytam a Grimmauld tér 12-t. Sokat kérdezgetett és el is mesélt pár dolgot.

Mint például, hogy az anyja, Mariann és az apja, Simon, miután ő megszületett, szerettek volna még egy gyereket, de nem lehetett nekik több. Így, mikor anyámat ott hagyta valaki a küszöbükön egy levéllel, nagyon megörültek, de meg is ijedtek. Megmutatta a levelet is.

Kedves Mariann és Simon Evans

Nem fedhetem fel a kilétem, de tudniuk kell, ez a csöpp kislány itt, a kosárban egy másik világ szülötte.

Egy másik világé, ahol én is élek. Ahhoz, hogy a családjukba fogadhassák, annyit kell tenniük, hogy egy

kis bemetszéssel megvágják a kislány kezét, és az önökét, valamint a lányukét. A vágásokat egymáshoz

illesztik, hogy a vérük az ő vére is legyen. A kislány nagy dolgokra hivatott. Mivel tudom, hogy Simon varázsló,

aki elvesztette a mágiáját, így ő tudhatja, hogy ilyenkor nem kell sem ige, sem semmi más, csak annyi, hogy

szeressék a picit.

Van egy másik kisgyerek is, aki vele érkezett, de őt egy másik családhoz adtam.

Mikor a két gyermek betölti a tizenhetedik életévét, küldeni fogok egy újabb levelet, amiben leírom a továbbiakat, amit tudniuk kell.

Kérem, vigyázzanak rá és szeressék.

Mikor megkérdeztem Petunia nénit, hogy hol van a másik levél nem tudta megmondani, csak annyit, hogy anyámnál volt. Akkoriban már nem voltak jóban. A néni azt is elmondta, hogy a varázsvilág miatt romlott meg a kapcsolatuk, féltékeny volt, mert ő nem lehetett boszorkány és nem tarthatott a kishúgával a Roxfortba. Annyit mondtak a szülei, hogy van egy kisunokájuk, aki a sorsára vár, ( ezt ő sem igazán értette) és hogy ők már nem élhetik meg a kicsi születésének napját, mikor leszáll róla a varázs és előkerül. Kicsit furcsa a megfogalmazás, de állítólag az az idegen is ezeket a szavakat használta.

Nem értem én ezt az egészet. Jobb lett volna elolvasnom azt a levelet, vagy legalább magammal hoznom. Fáj, hogy a világom nem a világom, az apám nem az apám, hogy hazudtak nekem. Igen, hazudtak, nem érdekel ki mit mond, ha valaki valami ekkora horderejű dolgot nem mond el, az hazudik. Csalódtam az egész világban.

Mégis mit kellene tennem? Eben a majdnem fél évben a nappalokat tanulással gyakorlással és Petuniával való beszélgetéssel töltöttem. Az éjjeleket pedig, mint már említettem, az álmaimmal. Dudley amennyire csak tud, elkerül. Lehet, a néninek van igaza, vissza kellene mennem a Roxfortba. Igen. Ezt fogom tenni. De, hogyan?


	2. 2 fejezet

2\. fejezet

Megbeszéltem Petunia nénivel, hogy elvisz Londonba egy hét múlva, ahol a Foltozott Üstben a kandallón keresztül a Roxfortba, Dumbledore irodájába fogok utazni. Az utazás során semmi probléma nem adódott szerencsére.

Épségben és egészben, bár kissé kormosan léptem ki a már említett irodába, ahol szembe találtam magam két, rám szegezett pálcával, amiknek tulajdonosai kétkedő, de egyben meglepett arcot vágtak. Mögöttük ott állt a Roxfort igzgatója, a már jól ismert nagyapás mosolyával. Szinte a hideg futkosott a hátamon tőle.

A nyár folyamán, na meg az azt követő időszakban rájöttem, hogy Dumbledor mindent tudott. Amit Pitonról nem lehet elmondani, legalább is én így láttam. Valami azt súgta nekem, hogy ő is csak nem sokkal előttem tudta meg a nagy titkot. Nem tudom, hogyan kellene majd viszonyulnom hozzá, de abban ezer százalékosan biztos vagyok, hogy az igazgató, akármit csinálhat, elvesztette a belé fektetett bizalmam.

Legelőször Piton szólalt meg, de pálcáját egy milliméterrel sem engedte lejjebb.

\- Igazold magad - követelte.

\- Inkább kérdezzen, uram. Az nekem is, önnek is könnyebb lenne, nem kellene végighallgatnia a sok sületlenséget, amit ön szerint fix, hogy összehordanék - küldtem felé egy ártatlannak tűnő mosolyt, de nem akartam az idegeit sem túlfeszíteni.

\- Szüleid neve? Mit tettél Dumbledore professzor irodájában miután a csata befejeződött a Roxfort ellen?

\- Lily Evans és James Potter, legalább is nem rég még így tudtam. Most már tudom, hogy Perselus Piton az apám. ... Leromboltam az irodáját és a sok, hülye kütyüjét összetörtem. Azért jöttem, mert Önnel szeretnék beszélni, Piton professzor, és ... hát ..., hogy mi lesz utána, azt csak később szeretném kitalálni.

\- Mr. Potter! - hördült rám McGalagony, aki eddig csöndes szemlélője, volt a történteknek, de a fogalmazásmódom kissé felszította benne a sárkányokra emlékeztető tüzet, ami már perzselte is belülről az arcát, ezt onnan gondolom, mert úgy nézett ki, mint egy paradicsom és egyre vörösebb lett az arca. - Hogy merészel így beszélni a tanárai jelenlétében?

\- Minden tiszteletem az Öné, professzor asszony, de ha eddig még nem tudta volna, nem volt lehetőségem illemet tanulni a szüleimtől. Tudja, rohadtul elegem van abból, hogy mindenki a fejem felett dönt az életemről, de nem avatnak be semmibe. Ha megbocsájtanak, szeretnék Piton professzorral beszélni, négyszemközt - ezzel az említett felé fordultam, aki csak biccentett felém, eltette a pálcáját, és megindult az ajtó felé.

Egészen Piton lakosztályáig egy szót sem szóltunk egymáshoz. A folyosón volt néhány diák, akiknek nem volt épp ebben az időben órájuk. Meglepődtek, hogy itt látnak, de nem mert senki még üdvözölni sem(,) miután meglátták, hogy Pitonnal megyek épp a pince felé.

A rengeteg riasztó- és védővarázslat eltávolítása után, kinyitotta a lakrésze ajtaját és intett, hogy lépjek beljebb. Ő maga is így tett, majd levéve a talárját, egy sötétzöld ingben és fekete nadrágban helyet foglalt a nappaliban elhelyezkedő két fotel egyikében, amelyek a kandalló elé voltak helyezve közöttük egy kisasztallal.

Miután láttam, hogy Piton nem akar megszólalni, hanem azt várja, hogy én kezdjem, mivel én kerestem fel őt, így beszélni kezdtem.

\- Először is, egy bocsánatkéréssel kezdeném. Sajnálom, hogy úgy elrohantam, de egyszerre túl sok volt anya levelének első pár mondata. Az, hogy egy másik világból származom, aztán, hogy az apám nem az apám, kicsit felment bennem pumpa. Ezért elnézést szeretnék kérni – sütöttem le a szemét és perceken keresztül vizslattam a lábam alatt elterülő mardekárzöld szőnyeget, amíg Piton végig gondolta, amit mondott mondtam, és válaszolt.

\- Bocsánatkérés elfogadva. Szeretnéd elolvasni a levelet? - húzta ki az említett pergament az inge zsebéből. Harry csak bólintott és átvette, majd olvasni kezdte.


	3. 3 fejezet

3\. fejezet

Kicsi fiacskám, Harry - kezdte olvasni Harry, de minden szó után egyre nagyobb lett a nem létező gombóc a torkában.

Ha ezt a levelet olvasod, én már nem élek. Remélem volt időnk kicsit megismerni egymást. De ha mégsem, akkor sok mindent el kell mondanom Neked. Te egy másik világ szülötte vagy. Egy másik világé(,) ahol sűrűn találkozhatsz majd igazi vámpírokkal. Jamesszel megbeszéltük, hogy most kell elmondanunk neked azt is, hogy nem ő az édesapád, csak a nevelőapád. Az édesapád Perselus Piton...

Itt Harry ismét elakadt, mint mikor először olvasta a levelet, akkor. Akkor földhöz vágta a pergament és elrohant, gondolni sem akart arra, mit jelentenek a leírtak, de most már a végére akart járni.

Tudom, ez egyszerre soknak tűnhet, és tudom, hogy sok is, de legjobb tudásom szerint igyekszem elmagyarázni neked mindent.

A másik világ, amiről beszéltem, az otthonunk. Perselus és én ott éltünk, barátok voltunk, egymásba szerettünk, majd jöttél te. Mikor a királyunkat megölték a családjával és a náluk dolgozókkal együtt, minket, hármunkat az Őrző elmenekített. Mikor átértünk ide, itt elmondta, hogy a királyi család egy tagja túlélte a mészárlást. Wrath, a király fia. Azt még tudnod kell, hogy Perselus Wrath király testvére.

Az Őrző úgy döntött, neked is és nekünk is könnyebb életünk lenne, ha minket visszafiatalítana, és így külön családoknál szállásolna el, az emlékeinket elzárná és azok csak a prófécia elhangzása után térhetnének vissza.

Veled kicsit más volt a helyzet, azért mi mégis csak gyerekek lettünk. Neked, vagy velünk kellett volna öregedned, vagy egy hibernáláshoz hasonló technikával meg kellett gátolnunk a fejlődésedet a kellő időpontig. A második lehetőséget választottuk. Megőrizni a tested. A második megoldás mellett döntöttünk.

Én Jamesszel éltem, őt szerettem, és ő bevállalt egy gyermeket, aki nem is az övé. Létezik egy bájital, amit akkor szoktak használni, ha félre lép egy feleség. Pár csepp vér segítségével ellehet érni, hogy a gyermek a kívánt férfi DNS-ét vigye tovább. De ez csak akkor lehetséges, ha a bájitalt az első két év alatt megkapja.

Neked is beadtuk. James úgy szeret téged, mint ha saját fia lennél. Kérlek, ne utáld azért, mert nem ő, az apád.

Ha valami kérdésed van még, kérlek, keresd fel Jamest, Perselust, vagy várd meg, amíg az Őrző jelentkezik nálad.

Lassan zárnom kell soraim. Szeretlek kisfiam. Gondold végig az egészet kérlek, és ne rohanj fejjel a falnak.

Bocsánat, de mindkét apádtól örökölhetted ezt a jellemvonást.

Örökké szeretni foglak, kicsim.

Anya

Harry sokáig ült még magába roskadva. Többször elolvasta a levelet, de még mindig nem tudta, mihez is kezdjen a megszerzett információkkal. Gondolataiból egy, az arca előtt lebegő teáscsésze térítette magához. Nem szólt egy szót sem, a levelet az ölébe fektette, elvette a teát, majd beleszagolt. Érezte a nyugtató bájital illatát, és gyorsan meg is itta.

Mikor feltekintett a kezeiről, akkor látta meg, hogy Piton még mindig őt nézi és arra vár, hogyan is fog Harry reagálni az olvasottakra. Hát igen, erre Harry is kíváncsi volt. Nem tudta, mit mondjon, vagy, hogy mondjon-e egyáltalán valamit.

A több, mint fél órás csend után mindketten meglepődtek az első elhangzott mondaton, ami így szólt:

\- Itt aludhatok?- nézett a férfira nagy könyörgő szemekkel. Újabb pár perc csend után Piton az egyik ajtó felé bólintott.

\- Az ott a te szobád. Tudnod kell, hogy nekem az emlékeim csak Lily-ről tértek vissza, de rólad nem tudtam semmit. Nem mentségeket keresek, csak szerettem volna, ha tudod. Hosszú éveken keresztül gyűlöltem Jamest, mert az övé lett minden, amit én szerettem volna a magaménak tudni - sóhajtott egyet majd egy másik ajtón távozott.

Harry még éppen belátott a férfi mellett a helyiségbe és egy hálószobát pillantott meg. Aztán nagy dörrenést lehetett csak hallani, ahogy a férfi becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

\- Hát igen, nekem is aludni kellene - jutott eszébe, majd ő is elment lefeküdni.

A szobába belépve, földbe gyökerezett a lába. A hely szemkápráztató volt. Jobbra tőle egy baldachinos ágy állt, ezüst-arany színekben pompázva, ahogy leginkább szinte az egész szobát is ez a két szín kombinációja uralta, kivéve a vele szemben helyet foglaló kandallót, ami fehér márványból épült. A kandalló előtt volt még két fotel egy kis dohányzó asztallal. A szoba fala telis-tele volt könyvespolcokkal, amik roskadoztak a rájuk helyezett könyvektől. A kandalló bal oldalánál volt még egy ajtó. A fürdőszoba - gondolta Harry, de nem érzett magában elég erőt, hogy be is nézzen. Elfeküdt ruhástól az ágyon és amint a feje a párnát érte, már aludt is.

Másnap reggel - kialvatlanul ugyan -, de mégis frissen lépett ki a neki kirendelt szobából, hogy szembe találja magát ismét a nappalival, amit, tegnap este nem is igazán nézett meg.

Hangulatos volt a barna különböző árnyalataival és a zöld szőnyeggel. Itt is helyet foglalt a kandalló, ami ugyanúgy, mint a szobájában márványból volt, csak hogy ez fekete volt míg az övé fehér.

Körülnézve felfedezett egy ajtót, amit eddig nem vett észre, és amely mögül halk motoszkálás hallatszott.

Oda lépett, majd lassan kinyitotta és egy konyha képe tárult a szeme elé, a szekrény és az asztal fekete, míg a székek és a tűzhely fehér. A fal mozaik kockákból állt, ami szintén fekete-fehérben játszott.

Piton egy széken ült és kávét kortyolgatott. Miután észrevette Harryt, szemöldök ráncolva nézte pár percig, majd intett neki, hogy ő is foglaljon helyet, majd egy bögrét lebegtetett elé is.

Harry egy bólintással jelezte, hogy köszöni, majd rávetette magát a fekete nedűre.


	4. 4 5 fejezet

4\. fejezet

Miután reggeliztek, megitták a kávéjukat, Piton egy halk "később beszélünk" megszólalás után elhagyta a konyhát. Harry gondolta, hogy a bájitallaborba ment. Ő pedig azt sem tudta, mihez kezdjen magával. A sok gyakorlással töltött idő alatt mindent megtanult, amit az osztálytársai ebben az évben vesznek az óráikon.

Igazán most érezte először, hogy hiányzik neki Ron és Hermione. Régen mindent együtt csináltak. Szívesen megosztotta volna a barátaival ezt az egészet, ami mostanában történt vele, de tudta, már túlságosan megromlott a kapcsolatuk, ahhoz, hogy csak úgy odamenjen hozzájuk és elcsevegjen velük.

Egy varázslóval sem beszélt mióta ott hagyta a Grimmauld tér 12-t, de rengeteg levelet kapott, és Petúnia gondoskodott arról, hogy mindet elvegye a baglyoktól. Igaz, minden alkalommal majd tíz percet vett igénye a művelet, mert annyira félt szegény jószágoktól.

Hermione minden egyes üzenetben kioktatta, hogy nem teheti meg, hogy senkinek sem válaszol, csak úgy otthagy csapot-papot, majd nem jelentkezik. Ron úgy érezte, ki kell fejtenie, hogy Harry ezzel a viselkedéssel csak azt akarja elérni, hogy mindenki aggódjon érte, hogy a Próféta minden nap róla írjon, mert nem foglalkozott vele mostanában az újság. Azt is hozzátette, hogy nagyot csalódott benne, mivel nem mondott el nekik semmit, hogy a jóslatot is az igazgatótól kellett megtudniuk.

\- De, mi jogon mondta el nekik Dumbledore a jóslatot, még csak nem is tartoznak a Rendhez - tette fel hangosan a kérdést Harry, de választ nem kapott.

Édesanyjára gondolt, hogy neki milyen nehéz élete lehetett. Bekerült egy családba, ahol ugyan szülei szerették, de a testvére féltékenységből utálta, minden alkalommal, ha alkalma volt rá, keresztbe tett neki. Volt egy barátja, akit a párja és annak baráti utáltak. Aztán vége lett az iskolának, megtudták a jóslatot, na meg az Őrző üzenetét és lett egy gyerekük, aki nem Jamesé vér szerint. Később meghaltak úgy, hogy nem is élhettek igazán, nem láthatták a gyermeküket felnőni.

Úgy döntött, kipakol a szobájában, azzal is telik az idő. Mikor a ruháit kipakolta a szekrénybe, és a fényképeket rendezgette el éppen az éjjeli szekrényen - legtöbb képén Lily, James, Remus és Sirius voltak láthatók -, egy fényes derengés vonta magára a figyelmét.

Az egyik sarok felé tekintve, szembe találta magát egy női alakkal, ami jobb szó híján fényből állt össze. Hasonló volt, mint egy patrónus, csak a nő nem volt átlátszó és egy fekete talárt visel.

\- Te ki vagy? És, hogy kerülsz ide? Nem hoppanáltál, mert nem hallottalak, a kandalló is messze van tőled. És egyébként, mit keresel itt? - egyrészt meg volt ijedve, másrészt pedig valami melegség öntötte el a szívét a jövevény láttán.

\- Szervusz, Harry Corvus Piton, Wrath leszármazottja. Hogy a kérdéseidre választ adjak, ami nem tartozik a természetemhez, a nevem Őrző. Átléptem ezt és a mi világunkat egybekötött kapun, mivel téged kereslek.

\- Hogy neveztél? Corvus Piton. Jó persze a Pitont értem, de honnét jött a másik név?

\- Corvus, mint Holló. Tudom, hogy Voldemort támadásának eredményeképp, tudsz beszélni a kígyókkal, de a Corvus nevet még én adtam neked. Azért ezt, mert tudsz beszélni velük, megérted mit mondanak és fordítva is igaz. Lilyonett kért meg rá, hogy áldjalak meg még anno, én pedig eleget tettem kérésének és ezt az ajándékot adtam neked, tudom, hogy a későbbiekben még sok hasznát fogod venni.

\- Tudnál mesélni a másik világról? - kérdezte Harry, és egy kis bizonytalanság hallatszott a hangjában, de az is, hogy bízik az elötte lebegő alakban.

Nem tudta miért, de teljesen megbízott az Őrzőben. Nem hitte volna, hogy az életben még megtud bízni valakiben. Piton ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy megjelenjen az ajtóban, amint meglátta ki van Harryvel szemben féltérdre ereszkedett és fejethajtott.

\- Őrző, öröm téged újra látni. Biztos Harryhez jöttél - jegyezte meg a tekintetét még mindig lefelé tartva.

\- Én is örülök, hogy látlak Perselus Angelus Piton. Ahogy látom, még nem felejtetted el törvényeinket, és azt, hogy tőlem nem kérdezhetsz - lehetett hallani a hangján, hogy mosolyog. – Igen, a fiadhoz jöttem, meg kell tudnia mi vár rá, és, hogy mit adhatunk neki mi, ha úgy dönt, visszatér a mi világunkba.

5\. fejezet

/Harry/

Napok teltek el azóta, hogy az Őrző megjelent a szobámban.

Nem tudom, mihez kezdjek. Ugyanolyan tehetetlennek érzem magam, mint mikor anya levelét olvastam először. Annyi különbséggel, hogy most végig vártam, milyen információkat akarnak velem megosztani és van választási lehetőségem is. Ugyan nem sok, de van.

Hogy most mit keresek itt, hát ... azt sem tudom. Itt állok a kőszörny előtt, próbálom összeszedni a gondolataimat, hogy mit is szeretnék mondani Dumbledore-nak. Nem érdekel, hogy Perselusnak (megengedte, hogy így hívjam) nem tetszett, hogy ide jövök.

Gondolom, a kőszörny megunta, hogy itt állok, mert jelszó bemondása nélkül félrecsúszott, hogy feltárja előttem az utat az igazgatói irodába felvezető mozgó csigalépcsőhöz.

Megálltam a csukott ajtó előtt egy pillanatra, hogy nagy levegőt vegyek, majd be is nyissak. Az igazgató úr az asztala mögött ült, trónszerű székében. Úgy festett, mintha várta volna Harryt.

Mikor beléptem abba a helyiségbe, amit régen annyira lenyűgözőnek tartottam a sok színes, csillogó, különböző hangokat kiadó kis csecsebecsével és a sok festménnyel, amelyek mind régi igazgatókat örökítették meg, már nem éreztem ugyanazt a megnyugvást, mint régen.

A hátam közepére sem kívántam ezt a látogatást, de tudtam, szükséges ahhoz, hogy döntsek.

\- Áh, Harry, gyere csak édes fiam - intett az egyik karosszék felé az íróasztal előtt. - Ülj csak le!

\- Igazgató úr - bólintottam kissé kimérten, mintegy köszönésképp. Mégis mit képzel ez a szenilis vén marha magáról, hogy édes fiának nevezzen? Belül tomboltak bennem az indulatok.

Lassan a mutatott irányba léptem, majd leültem, igaz rögtön fel is pattantam és inkább az egyik ablakhoz léptem és azon keresztül néztem a Tiltott rengeteg fáit, az iskola udvarát, ahol az egyik elsősökből álló osztály épp akkor, sietett át a gyógynövénytan órájukra az üvegházakhoz.

\- Tudni szeretném Igazgató úr, miért nem mondta meg nekem... nem, nekünk az igazat. Ennyi éven keresztül tudott róla és hagyta, hogy Per... Piton professzor, gyűlöljön engem. Hagyta azt, ahogy bánt velem. Szeretném megérteni, hogy miért?

\- Úgy gondoltam fontosabb, hogy legyen egy megbízató kémünk Voldemort táborában, és azt sem akartam, hogy olyanná válj, mint Tom Denem. Nem akartam, hogy elkényeztessenek, amit meg is írtam Dursley-éknek.

\- Mert gondolja, Tom el lett kényeztetve? Téved. Utálták, mások féltek tőle, az árvaházban a nevelők és többen, akik idősebbek voltak nála megverték, mert furcsa dolgokat művelt. Tudja, ez ám az irónia. Nem akarta, hogy olyanná váljak, mint Tom, de Ön miatt éltem majdnem ugyanazt az életet, mint ő. Tizenegy éves koromig azt sem tudtam, létezik mágia. A szüleimről azt mondták autóbalesetben haltak meg. Apám részeges munkanélküli, anyám egy drogos kurva. Aztán jött Hagrid és én megtudtam, hogy ki vagyok, kik voltak a szüleim. Örültem, hogy végre valaki ember számba vesz és beszélget velem. Velem nem beszélgetett előtte senki, Vernon és Petunia, ők elüvöltötték, hogy milyen házimunkát kell elvégeznem minden nap, ha nem végeztem a kiszabott időn belül, Vernon megvert.

Kilenc éves voltam, mikor egy alkalommal pénteken nem kaptam reggelit, mert két perc helyett három percbe telt kimásznom a gardróbból az előző napi verés miatt. Petunia néni elsorolta mit kell aznap elvégeznem, majd fogta Dudley kezét és elmentek vásárolni, fagyizni. Vernon valamiért otthon maradt, nem ment be dolgozni, egész délelőtt engem figyelt. Délig kellett volna végeznem mindennel. Porszívózás, mosás, teregetés, főzés és a virágoskert gyomlálása, de nem végeztem időben. Dél múlt tizenkét perccel, mikor betámolyogtam a hátsó ajtón. Nem éreztem jól magam - bár már reggel bemondták a tévében, hogy az lesz az év legmelegebb napja. Ne higgye, hogy tévézhettem, csak hallottam, mikor a porszívót állítottam össze.

Vernon dühös volt. Lila volt a feje a méregtől, nem érdekelte, hogy már előző nap reggel óta nem ettem semmit és csak este, mikor kiengedtek a mosdóba, akkor ittam egy kevés vizet a csapnál. Szédültem, hányingerem volt, de ő elkezdett még rángatni is. Aztán nekiállt levenni a szíját, annyira elvert vele, hogy vérzett minden egyes ütésnek a nyoma... úgy döntött ez még nem volt elég, én már lassan az eszméletvesztés határán egyensúlyoztam, mikor meg... megerőszakolt, azt mondta így akarja kinevelni belőlem, hogy olyan abnormális legyek, mint az a semmirekellő apám.

Mondom én Igazgató úr, ilyennek képzelte az életem(,) mikor megírta nekik, hogy ne kényeztessenek? Ilyen élet után én nem csodálkoznék, ha tényleg én lennék a következő Sötét Nagyúr. De ne aggódjon Igazgató úr, nem leszek az, de ez nem magának köszönhető. Holnap Piton professzor és én itthagyjuk az iskolát és ezt a világot. Visszamegyünk oda, ahonnan származunk. Hogy ide mikor térünk vissza, nem tudom. Majd egyszer, valamikor ... talán.

A végére már a könnyeim potyogtak, de nem fordultam Dumbledore felé, hanem egyenes háttal és felemelt fejjel, halkan kivonultam az irodájából. Futva tettem meg a távot visszafelé Perselus lakosztályáig, bemondtam a jelszót, majd a szobámba rohantam és az ágyra vetettem magam. Sírtam, mint egy kisgyerek. Akárhányszor is idézem magam elé az akkor történteket, még mindig magamat hibáztatom. Mert gyenge voltam, nem védtem meg magam.

Fél óra sírás után teljesen eláztattam a párnám, a könnyeim elfogytak, és álomba merültem.

Igazat mondtam Dumbledore-nak. Döntöttem, végre tudtam dönteni és a döntésem, hogy elmegyünk. Perselus azt mondta, a döntés az enyém, ha megyek, jön velem, ha maradok, akkor ő is marad. Ez egy részt boldogsággal tölt el, másrészt pedig kicsit szomorú is vagyok.


	5. 6 fejezet

6\. fejezet

Miután Perselus aznap visszajött a tanóráiról, leültünk megbeszélni, mi is történt előző nap az igazgatóval és úgy döntött, hogy már most összepakolunk és indulunk. Miután végeztünk a csomagolással, írt egy levelet az igazgatónak, amiben elmagyarázta, hogy hová megyünk és miért. Mire végzett vele és odaadta a pergament Hedvignek, már ott volt az Őrző, hogy segítsen a két világ közti átjárón átkelni, így kevesebb energiát használunk fel mi is.

Ez az utazás nagyon nem hasonlított sem a kandallón keresztüli utazásra, sem a hoppanálásra. Teljesen úgy éreztem magam, mintha a fejem szét akarna robbanni, a testem pedig összeszorította volna egy satu.

Egy előcsarnokban értünk földet. Úgy nézett ki a hely, mint a szivárvány, a rengeteg vörös, zöld, mahagóni, kék és arany díszítésekkel. Na és a mennyezet…, három emelet magasan festmények voltak felfestve a plafonra. Pompás méneken ülő harcosok, angyalok, felhők.

A padló apró mozaikokból lett kirakva, ami kiadott egy virágzó almafát.

Felmentünk a gyönyörűen faragott lépcsőn. A lépcső tetején két irányba lehetett fordulni. Balra egy korlát választotta el a fenti emeletet attól, hogy valaki leessen és be lehetett látni az egész előcsarnokot. A másik falon több ajtó helyezkedett el. Jobbra fordulva nem csak ajtókat lehetett látni, hanem rengeteg szobrot, melyek legtöbbje meztelen férfiakat és nőket ábrázolt. Az Őrző jobbra fordulva a jobb oldali első kétszárnyas ajtóhoz vezetett minket, majd benyitott. A bent lévők mind felálltak és féltérdre ereszkedtek, mint Perselus, mikor első alkalommal jelent meg az Őrző a szobámban.

A helyiség fala búzavirágkék színben pompázott. Amennyire meg tudtam állapítani, francia stílus uralkodott benne, de ebben azóta sem vagyok biztos. Cirkalmas díszítésekkel, pompás bútorokkal volt tele a szoba.

Miután az Őrző felszólította a benn lévőket a felállásra, először egy hatalmas férfi állt fel egy hatalmas asztal előtt, ami mégis kicsinek tűnt az előtte álló férfi termetéhez képest.

\- Sajnálom, de nem maradhatok tovább - mondta a nő. – Hívnak odaát. Ők itt a kiválasztott, Harry Corvus Piton, és az apja, Perselus Angelus Piton, Wrath ő apád testvére.

A megszólított férfitól a hátamon futkosott a hideg, rémisztő, mégis tiszteletet parancsoló. A férinek középen elválasztott, bokáig érő fekete haja volt, az arca pedig félelmetesen komor volt. A fejére simuló napszemüvegtől egyenesen kegyetlennek tűnt. Le sem tudtam venni róla a szemem, amíg észre nem vettem, hogy már csak hárman maradtunk az irodában; Perselus, Wrath, és én.

\- Üljetek le a kanapéra a kandalló előtt, én is rögtön követlek titeket. Még lepecsételem ezt a két kérelmet - villantott egy vérszegény mosolyt, majd visszahajolt az asztala fölé.

Leültünk a zöld kanapéra és vártunk. Valami megragadta a figyelmem, mikor Wrath-ra néztem, de nem tudtam, hogy pontosan mi lehet az. Aztán pár pillanat múlva rájöttem. Nem olvasott, vagyis nem hagyományos módon, az ujját húzta végig a papíron. Hát igen, aki ismer, az tudja, hogy előbb jár a szám és csak aztán az eszem.

\- Vak vagy! - és ez nem kérdésként csúszott ki. - Hogy lehetsz király, ha vak vagy?

\- Harry, nem hiszem, hogy ezt így kellett volna. Benned komolyan nincs semmi tapintat? – nézett rám szemrehányón Perselus, és Wrath felé fordult, aki már felénk lépkedett, és leült a kanapé melletti fotelba.

\- Nyugalom, Angelus. Jobb szeretem, ha kimondja valaki, mi nyomja a lelkét. Bevallom, azon gondolkodtam, mire is gondolhat a fiad. Nem lehet könnyű ez az egész számotokra. Főleg neki, egy idegen világban, a barátaitól és ismerőseitől távol, két jóslattal a háta mögött. Őszintén megmondva, mikor az Őrző elmondta, amit tudnom kell Corvusról, úgy éreztem, én ezt az egész terhet, amit a vállára helyeztek az évek alatt, nem tudom, túléltem volna-e. Lehet, hogy a megterhelés alatt önnön kezemmel vetettem volna véget az életemnek, de… most beszéljünk valami másról. Angelus, menj és válassz magadnak szobát. Fritz majd segít, lent a konyhában biztos megtalálod. Nekem még beszélnem kell Corvusszal. Ja, igen, mond meg Fritznek, hogy szóljon Quinnek, hogy félóra múlva várom itt. Este találkozunk - tette még hozzá egy halovány félmosollyal.

Perselus felállt, meghajolt Wrath felé és elhagyta a szobát.

Kissé feszélyezetten éreztem magam. Nem tudtam, mit is akarhat velem megbeszélni Wrath, amit nem akar Perselus előtt. Ezzel most Perselusnak könnyített a dolgán, hogy nem kell olyat hallania, amit már úgy is tud, vagy nekem, hogy ne legyen annyira kínos?

Ezt meg is kérdeztem tőle. Erre ő mit csinált? Na mit? Hát, persze. Elnevette magát. Ettől még hülyébbnek éreztem magam.

\- Csak szeretnélek kicsit jobban megismerni. És nem utolsó sorban, azt szeretném, ha találkoznál Quinnel.

\- Mennyire beszéltétek meg a jóslatot, mármint azt, ami itt keletkezett?

\- Hát, az Őrző megjelent nálunk, majd elmondta ki ő, aztán jött Perselus, vagyis... Angelus. Elmondta a jóslatot, hogy rajtunk múlik, eljövünk-e, és elmondta, hogy ti fogtok edzeni engem, hogy legyőzhessem Voldemortot.

\- Emlékszel még a jóslatra?

\- Igen.

Az Egyetlen, ki másik világba születik, kiválasztatik.

Az Egyetlent a király és emberei, felkészítik.

Az Egyetlent felkészítik, hogy a saját világa sötétségét legyőzhesse.

Az Egyetlenben, olyan vér folyik, ami e világ harmadik leghatalmasabb egyénévé teheti.

Az Egyetlen emberként jön, de vámpírként távozik.

Az Egyetlen különleges. 17 évesen átéli az átváltozását.

Az Egyetlen átváltozása csak akkor jöhet létre, ha közösül előtte kedvesével.

Azt Egyetlen kedvese az Életőr.

\- Gondolom, azért akarod, hogy találkozzam, Quinnel, mert ő az Életőr, Ő a kedvesem? - mondtam kissé elpirulva, de az egész inkább kérdésnek hangzott.

\- Ahogy mondod. Mesélnél az eddigi életedről? Hol és hogyan éltél? Nem hiányoznak a barátaid?

\- A barátaim, vagyis akiket eddig annak hittem, már nem azok. Ám, ha nem haragszol, az életemről majd később mesélek. Elég egyelőre annyi, hogy nem volt egy fáklyásmenet. Sajnálom, de nem tudok róla beszélni. Még nem.


End file.
